And Burn Your Bridges Down
by coloursflyaway
Summary: When Loki first visits him, he's bloody and dishevelled and so completely undone that it taken the god of thunder a moment longer than it should to recognize the man he still calls brother, no matter if they are kin by blood or only by soul.


When Loki first visits him, he's bloody and dishevelled and so completely undone that it taken the god of thunder a moment longer than it should to recognize the man he still calls brother, no matter if they are kin by blood or only by soul. The trickster must have come directly from battle, for there are tears in Loki's usually so elegant and perfect clothes, scratches and cuts all over his milky skin and blood is dribbling from the corner of his thin lips, the contrast between red and white too harsh for Thor's liking. And yet his brother's green eyes flash violently when Thor rushes forward to catch him, to help him walk and the thunderer steps back, still trying to figure out if this is a dream or not.  
But then, suddenly, Loki has pressed him against the wall of the apartment he shares with Jane and kisses him, harsh and forceful, more an act of war than love. There's a smirk on the trickster's face and Thor wants to wipe it away and replace it with the fond smile he still treasures and thinks back to whenever the anger threatens to overtake him. His hand are still on his brother's shoulders, and yet he can't help but watch as Loki wipes away the blood and saliva from his mouth and vanishes into thin air, only the coppery taste of his brother's blood son Thor's lips proof the encounter was more than a mere dream.

The next time Thor sees the god of mischief, the other kisses him only seconds after appearing. It is slow, but just as violent and it is the thunderer's own blood which tints their kisses red as Loki kisses, nips down his throat, marring golden, perfect skin, scarping teeth harshly over straining muscle and Thor can't help but arch into the touch, relishing every bit of the pain. His hands find he trickster's dark locks and he pulls, the hiss it drags from Loki's lips the sweetest sound he has ever heard. Without caring if he is causing pain, Thor pulls his brother's head up until they are eye to eye and he can see the expression written all over Loki's face. It's raw, feral and careless, hurt and lustful and angry at the same time and the god of thunder claims his lips once more, the feeling of their tongues sliding together addictive. Loki tastes of Idunn's apples, salt and Thor's own blood and this, he catches himself thinking, is what Jane as never been able to give him, no matter how much she tried. For the mortal woman is kind and clever and brave, but she isn't fierce and cruel and so intense it steals Thor's breath right from his lungs until it feels as he if he was drowning.  
Loki returns the kiss with just as much fever and clever, elegant hands rip and tear and fumble at the thunderer's clothes, nails marking ever inch his territory the second it is revealed. Thor knows that even if he could, should heal the wounds and scratches, he won't, will bear every bruise until it fades on its own. He bites at his brother's lips and moans are shoved from one mouth to the other as the trickster lets this own armour disappear with a flick of his wrists and Thor finds himself presented with long, pale limbs and a toned chest, all his to claim. And he does, bowing his head down to bite at the other's collarbone, mouth forming one mark after another so that Loki will remember each and every second when he wakes up the next day. His hands scramble for purchase and he finds it at his brother's hips, pressing them closer together until their bodies are perfectly aligned, mouths falling open in synch as their crotches meet and Thor did not notice how he was straining against his pants until now. A sharp thrust sends sparks of pleasure up the god of thunder's spine and draws a gasp from the other, growing louder with each movement of their hips.  
It is messy and hurried, and when they finally find release, only seconds after another, Thor has his face buried in the crook of his brother's neck, Loki's moans loud in his ear and sharp nails scratching at his back until blood is drawn. They stay like this for a moment, still clinging to one another and it is only now that the god of thunder realizes how intimate their embrace really is, not one of enemies, but of lovers. The other's breath grow more steady and still they have not let go. Thor is too afraid to move even a muscle, not wanting to lose this as his mind catches up with his body and he inhales, surprised to find that underneath the sweat and blood, Loki still smells like he always has.  
Without thinking, Thor presses his lips to the exposed skin and feels his brother's body tense against him and after one, precious moment, Loki is gone and the cold skin hitting his skin is making Thor shiver.

When Thor sees his brother the next time, it's dark and quiet and Loki awakes him with a chaste kiss. He's in his bed, Jane asleep next to him, and the trickster is kneeling between his spread legs, their lips are the only point of their bodies touching. Emerald eyes lock with blue ones and there's something strange in his brother's eyes, something which Thor would call gentle and melancholic if it wasn't the god of mischief he was talking about. Soft strands brush over his skin and _oh_, this is a Loki he hasn't seen in millennia, his hair loose and framing his face, only dressed in a light tunic and trousers instead of his usual armour.  
Thor opens his lips to ask something –what, he is not quite sure himself- but his brother brushes their lips together again, silencing him in the most perfect way imaginable. He reaches up and cups Loki's face, deepening the kiss slightly, tongues meeting between their open mouths in a slow, sweet dance. Long fingers trail down and brush over Thor's chest, tracing over old and new battle scars, the touch so light he has to concentrate to feel it at all. Loki pulls away and without thinking, the thunderer leans forward to chase his brother's kiss, afraid that like the last two times, this will be all he will get. But then the trickster ducks down and trails small butterfly kisses over the thunderer's jaw line, down his throat and over his chest, his lips tracing the outline of hard, defined muscles, leaving damp lines all over his skin. A soft sigh escapes Thor and it's only when his hand brushes over Jane's thigh that he remembers that they are not alone.  
A voice in his head yells at him to stop, to think but when the trickster's silver tongue flickers out over a nipple, every thought vanishes from instantly.  
Loki laps at the hardening nub like a kitten, small, quick licks which send his brother's mind reeling, hands trailing down his sides, teasing over Thor's ribcage down to his hipbones and thighs. To stop himself from grasping the other's head and pulling him down, the thunderer clutches at the sheets, biting his lips as not to let a sound escape which could wake the woman next to him. The trickster smirks and the thunderer can feel it against his skin.  
It feels like ages until Loki finally presses his lips against the ever-growing bulge in front of his pants and one of Thor's hands flies up to cover his mouth, stuffing the moan back down his throat. The trickster nuzzles his cheek against him, tongues at the fabric of his breeches until damp, dark stripes form the strangest patterns on the cloth, the swipe of Loki's tongue hot against him. And then long fingers drag the breeches off his hips entirely and Thor's hand leaves the sheets and trails down to his brother's face, threading itself into the dark hair and tilting his head so Loki can't help but look up to him, eyes locking.  
A small, choked gasp spills from the thunderer's lips, not even his hand able to hold it in, for there is a fire burning inside of his brother's eyes, fierce and white-hot and all for him. Not once does Loki break their eye contact as he lowers his head, tongue flicking over his lips before he swallows Thor down and the god of thunder tenses, teeth finding the flesh of his hand and biting down hard.  
It is unlike any other feeling, hot and tight and sweet and Loki's eyes burn through his soul, sparkling with raw lust and hunger and Thor bites at his hand harder, until he spills deep down the trickster's throat, watches his brother swallow helplessly, a small amount of his seed trickling down Loki's chin, white against white skin. The sight draws another moan from the thunderer as he lies back, exhausted and spent, Jane still asleep bedside him. There is a moment of silence before Thor hears the rustle of the sheets as his brother crawls back over him, mouth ghosting over golden skin before Loki's lips latch on the patch of skin over his left nipple, right above his heart and he sucks, bites, nibbles until there is a angrily red bruise, making sure that Thor won't forget, won't believe their encounter a dream in the morning. And then he moves further, hot breath washing over the thunderer's face for the split second before Loki leans in and kisses him deeply, the taste of himself strange and yet wonderful on Thor's tongue. He vanishes while their lips are still glued together, leaving Thor feeling empty, cold and alone and completely alienated from the woman next to him.

Months pass before he sees Loki again and, although he knows that there is no reason to be worried –the other is far from helpless after all- he cannot help it, since before everything else, the trickster is his brother. But then, one night when Thor is on his way home, exhausted and just plain weary of this realm, he spots a familiar figure, alabaster skin, dark hair and impossibly green eyes and without him giving them the order, his feet start following him as if some strange spell was pulling him towards his brother. A few moments and the other steps into an alleyway leading way from the busy street and Thor goes after him without thinking, a strange anticipation settling in the pit of his stomach which he can't quite place.  
There is no trace of Loki and the thunderer hastens his steps, anticipation turning into tension with a hint of despair hidden beneath it. He walks on, not willing to give up that easily, looking into every corner, every nook, and yet not finding anything. It's the third alley crossing the one he is walking down and only moments before he is ready to blame everything on an overactive mind that he finds Loki again, leaning against a streetlight, obviously trying to look nonchalant. And yet, there is an expression on the trickster's face which makes Thor step forward, trying hard not to notice how Loki retreats instantly, letting the other back him against the wall.  
A large hand reaches out to stroke over his brother's cheek, trying to comfort him, to fix whatever has been broken, but it never touches skin, for suddenly, Loki reaches out and pulls Thor in, pressing their lips together. It's unlike any kiss they have ever shared, neither soft and melancholic nor violent and angry; instead passionate and hungry, fierce and desperate and the thunderer can't do anything but allow his tongue to dance alongside Loki's. The trickster slides his arms around Thor's neck and clings to him, pressing closer and closer as if he wants to fuse them both together and he lets him, strong arms hoisting Loki up.  
He has half expected to be pushed away, but his brother makes a soft noise in his throat which never reaches the air but is only transferred between their open mouths and wraps long slender legs around Thor's waist. They share a broken moan as they rub against each other and Loki lets go of the other to tear at his shirt, sending the button of his Midgardian disguise flying in his hurry. Their kiss grows more desperate, but never breaks as the god of mischief starts fumbling with Thor's armour, only managing to get off half of it before he gives up. A gasp is drawn from his lips as their naked skin touches and the thunderer swallows it down before going back to exploring each crevice of his brother's mouth. It is heaven, and then Loki rocks his hips only ever so slightly and Thor keens into the other's mouth, stepping closer to the wall and pressing the trickster back against it before thrusting shallowly against him once more, this time drawing moans from both of them.  
Their kiss gets fiercer with each passing second, but even with Loki arching and melting into his every touch it is only when the trickster's fingers start clawing at his trousers that Thor understands, setting his brother down only as long as it takes to pull off Loki's pants and open his own before lifting him up once more.  
Their bodies fit together perfectly, the slide of skin enough to have Thor straining against his breeches and green sparks fly from his brother's fingers, working their magic on both of them so that when the thunderer slides into Loki's trembling body, he's met only with the slightest hint of resistance. There are enough gasps and moans for Thor to forget about which belongs to whom and for a few moments, he loses himself in the pleasure. When his eyes focus on Loki again, his face is wet with tears.  
His hips still at a second's notice and he wants to pull out, away, horrified at the thought that the trickster did not want this, that Thor has hurt him, but then Loki's legs tighten around his hips, causing him to slip deeper inside of the other, rocking down on him and his brother's mouth is back against Thor's, kissing him with the same fire as before, even if the thunderer can taste the tears on his lips now. Again, they move together as one, their motions soon becoming more erratic, less controlled until Thor spends himself inside of Loki, the other following only moments afterwards.  
They stay locked in their embrace and the thunderer can't bring himself to look away from his beautiful, tragic brother whom he could never understand, locking their eyes before he brings their lips together once more, only brushing against each other. When Thor finally speaks, it's so soft and quiet that the trickster can rather feel the words against his skin than hear them.  
'Why do you keep doing this?'  
Loki does not break their eye contact for another precious minute, but when he vanishes this time, the other is not surprised. It does not make it hurt any less.

He has fully expected not to hear from the trickster for at least two months, but this time it takes less than a week. He's in the middle of one of the press conferences Fury seems to like so much when suddenly his eyes find a familiar face and his heart speeds up with excitement and hope. Loki looks weary, utterly exhausted with his hair down and mussed, dark bags under his eyes, but something about his posture has changed, making him look less hostile and murderous than usually. The rest of the event passes painfully slowly, but his brother's eyes never leave his face and Thor can feel them burning through him, setting him flame with the same fire which has always seemed to burn inside of the trickster.  
And then, finally, Tony calls the last question and Thor answers without even thinking, not caring about the confused and worried glances as he dashes outside. Loki is already there when he reaches his dressing room and it takes less than a second before the god of mischief has pulled him into the most messy, most furious, most perfect kiss. Their lips move together as if everything has already been said, every promise given and each oath sworn; Loki tastes of apologies and hope, Thor of forgiveness and regret.  
When they finally part, out of breath, a thread of mixed saliva still connecting them, Thor keeps his hands steady against his brother's neck and Loki rests their foreheads together so that they can't help but share the same air.  
'Because I cannot help but always come back for you', Loki whispers and a small smile tugs at the thunderer's lips, his thumb starting to stroke the soft skin over the other's pulse point.  
'Then stay', Thor answers, his voice just as quiet and his eyes fixed onto the trickster's face, not wanting to miss one single second.  
There is a second in which Loki just stares at him, disbelief written all over his face, searching for the lie, the trick in his brother's words and Thor just waits, still keeping him steady. And then Loki leans forward and kisses him, whispering _I will_ into the other's waiting mouth.


End file.
